You Can Call Me Monster
by onfanllcouple
Summary: EXO Cast! GS For uke! bagian dari FF "Our Babies Our Happiness" a little bit of KaiSoo couple tubuh itu begitu hampa tanpa semua peralatan medis yang menyokongnya, mata nya yang menakutkan. Kyungsoo ingat pria itu adalah monsternya.


You can call me monster

Present by

 **Onfanllcouple**

Rate save

FF GS for Uke!

A part of 'Our Babies Our Happiness'

Exo cast! A little bit Kristao, KaiSoo

Hope you enjoy this FF

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Ia adalah anak yang lahir tak terduga, tak direncanakan, dibuat tanpa kesadaran tapi bukan berarti ia tidak diinginkan atau diharapkan, hanya saja waktu nya yang kurang tepat. Membuatnya lahir lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Kedua orang tua nya, pasangan Kris dan Tao selalu merasa bersalah karena kelalaian mereka anaknya mendapat begitu banyak penderitaan. Sejak itu lah mereka memutuskan untuk membuat hidup anaknya itu penuh cinta sejak ia lahir didunia. Mereka menamai anak kedua mereka itu Kai yang dalam bahasa mandarin berarti "victory". Mereka percaya kelak anaknya dapat memenangkan semua penderitaan nya.

Dari kecil Kai hidup dengan cerita dongeng yang selalu diceritakan kedua orangtuanya atau kakaknya secara bergantian. Membuatnya menjadi sosok yang sangat penuh harapan, mau berjuang dan tak kenal putus asa. Ia lahir dengan penyakit tetralogy fallot, salah satu penyakit jantung bawaan yang mematikan. Dari kecil ia tidak pernah bebas dari rumah sakit dan obat-obatan, entah sudah berapa banyak operasi kecil maupun besar yang dilakukan untuk menolong memperpanjang usianya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia bersedih terutama didepan keluarga. Ia tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir karena itu ia selalu menyakinkan keluarganya kalau ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kai bahkan selalu terlihat ceria meski ia sedang menahan rasa sakitnya ketika harus dioperasi bahkan saat giginya hendak dicabutpun ia harus menginap dirumah sakit.

Chanlie atau Chanyeol kakaknya yang berbeda 4 tahun dari nya terlalu posesif dalam menjaga adiknya itu lebih dari pada kedua orangtuanya. Kai memang dilahirkan karena Chanlie yang selalu meminta adik pada Kris yang punya kelainan pada testisnya. Tidak setiap saat testisnya dapat memproduksi sperma yang baik. Akibatnya ia mabuk karena pengobatan yang dijalani nya tidak berhasil padahal ia sangat ingin memberikan adik untuk Chanlie. Malam itu dibawah ppengaruh alcohol tanpa pelindung Kris meniduri istrinya, mengeluarkan semua nafsunya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Karena itulah Kai menjadi berbeda dari yang lain. Kedua orangtua mereka tidak lantas membedakan kasih sayang mereka pada Chanlie karena anak sulungnya itu sehat, mereka tetap membagi kasih sayang mereka sama rata. Walau terkadang Kris yang lebih merasa bersalah pada Kai sering memberikan perhatian lebih pada Kai saat anaknya itu collaps. Disaat itu Tao selalu ada disamping Chanlie. Ia tidak memberikan pengertian kalau Kai lebih membutuhkan Kris sekarang dari pada dirinya. Tao selalu menginjinkan Chanlie untuk mengeluarkan semua emosinya pada Kai, dia berhak marah kalau ia memang merasa Kai telah merebut daddynya. Tao tidak ingin Chanlie berpikir kalau Tao juga ingin memojokkan Chanlie. Tapi begitu Chanlie berlari ke kamar Kai dan ingin marah. Ia tidak bisa dan hanya berdiri didepan Kai yang terlelap dengan peralatan medis yang menempel ditubuhnya. Chanlie sudah mengepalkan tanga nya kuat-kuat. Namun yang terjadi beberapa menit kemudian adalah anak itu justru mengelus puncak kepala Kai dengan lembut lalu mencium keningnya, berbisik meminta Kai agar cepat sembuh karena ia butuh teman bermain. Sementara itu diam-diam Kris dan Tao mengintip dari ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar. Dengan begitu Chanlie sadar dengan sendirinya kalau memang Kai lebih membutuhkan perhatian daddynya, bukan hanya daddy nya tapi seluruh keluarga nya termasuk Chanlie sendiri.

Chanlie begitu menyayangi Kai, ia selalu menantikan pertumbuhan adiknya itu dari kecil. Kadang Chanlie merasa bingung kenapa adiknya tidak bisa juga berjalan. Tidak seperti Baekhyun, magnae dari keluarga Kim, sahabat kedua orangtuanya, yang bisa diajak Jongdae sang kakak bermain bersama. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri lebih tua setahun dari Chanlie tapi ia tetap menganggap Baekhyun lebih kecil dari nya karena Baekhyun seorang magnae. Chanlie lebih suka menjajarkan dirinya dengan Jongdae yang notabene nya seorang kakak tertua. Penyakit jantung Kai memang membuat pertumbuhan Kai lebih lambat dari anak seumuran nya. Kris dan Tao memberikan pengertian itu pada Chanlie dan anak itu tak mengeluh lagi. Ia selalu membantu Kai makan, mandi, menyisir rambutnya dan mereka akan berdiri bersama didepan kaca. Mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas perbedaan diantara kedua mata mereka. Kai yang juga menderita heterokromia, warna kedua iris matanya berbeda, iris matanya berwarna biru langit bercampur hijau dan abu, tampak bercahaya sekilas seperti mata kucing itu memang mengerikan tapi Chanlie selalu memuji mata Kai itu justru sangat indah baginya.

Chanlie memang tidak bisa sering-sering mengajak Kai bermain bola sepak atau bola basket kesukaannya karena Kai tidak boleh terlalu lelah atau nanti ia akan collaps. Kris dan Tao juga tidak ingin membatasi ruang gerak Kai hanya karena penyakitnya. Mereka ingin Kai juga bisa merasakan waktu-waktu bermain seperti anak-anak seumuran nya.

Dibalik kelemahan pasti ada kelebihan. Meski pertumbuhan fisik Kai lambat tapi tidak dengan otaknya. Kai bisa dibilang anak yang sangat cerdas. Itu membuatnya lebih mudah dalam hal pendidikan. Ia tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu disekolah atau tertinggal banyak pelajaran saat ia sakit dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Karena Kai mengikuti lompat kelas yang membuatnya punya waktu lebih banyak dirumah.

Pernah Kai bertanya pada Tao, apa itu cinta dan menyukai seseorang. Tao dengan lembut menjelaskan pada anaknya menggunakan perumpaan. Menyukai seseorang itu seperti ia yang menyukai suaminya Kris, selalu tertarik akan apapun yang dilakukan Kris dan mencintai seseorang adalah ketika kau akhirnya menyadari kalau kau mempunyai perasaan tertarik pada orang itu dan membuat mu bahagia, kau selalu ingin bersama nya seperti ia yang tak mau berpisah dengan Kris, daddy mereka. Tapi Tao juga menjelaskan kalau cinta tidak hanya terjadi pada lawan jenis, cinta punya banyak jenis. Karena Tao sendiri juga begitu mencintai anak-anaknya, sampai kapanpun ia tidak ingin dipisahkan dari anaknya dan ia akan selalu menerima setiap kondisi anaknya, meski pun sulit tapi dia berjanji akan selalu disamping anaknya disaat susah ataupun senang, menemani setiap langkah yang mereka buat sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan pasangan nya kelak dan membuat keluarga nya sendiri. Satu tangan Tao membawa Kai kedalam pelukan nya, "tenanglah itu semua masih lama, Kai." Ucapnya.

Kai bertanya kapan ia akan merasakan cinta dan kapan ia boleh berpacaran? Tao yang mulai mengerti apa tujuan Kai dibalik pertanyaan nya menjawab kalau ia boleh berpacaran baru setelah memiliki identity card nya. Kemudian Kai protes itu berarti masih lama! Kai sebenarnya bertanya bukan untuk dirinya. Ia tau kalau Chanlie, gegenya diam-diam kesal padanya karena Baekhyun noona sering mengunjungi nya ketika ia sakit. Padahal setiap kali berkunjung Baekhyun malah membicarakan Chanlie sepanjang waktu. Ia ingin segera memberitaukan hyungnya itu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baekhyun hanya diijinkan sering-sering datang karena alasan ingin menjenguk Kai. Kalau tidak punya alasan, Kim ahjussi atau Kim Junmyeon papanya Baekhyun tidak suka kalau Baekhyun selalu merusuh ke rumah orang terlebih lagi rumah temannya sendiri. Mendengar jawaban mamanya membuat Kai kesal, ia berarti harus menunggu sampai hyungnya berumur 19 tahun, uhh,, masih lama!

"itu tidak lama dear!" balas Tao sambil mencubit gemas pipi anaknya itu. "mama bahkan masih bisa merasakan sakitnya jahitan di perut mama bekas melahirkan mu, rasa nya seperti baru kemarin dan kau sekarang sudah sebesar ini." Lalu Tao mendekap anaknya itu jauh lebih erat lagi.

"apa itu masih terasa sakit, mom?! Maafkan Kai mom." Kata Kai sembari mengelus perut mamanya, tepat dibagian bekas operasi. Sementara Tao malah memperhatikan bekas sayatan di antara leher dan dada Kai. Tao ingat sayatan itu dibuat karena mereka yang begitu terlambat menyadari Kai yang collaps dikamar mandi. Saat itu adalah salah satu saat menegangkan yang pernah terjadi. Para dokter hampir menyerah untuk mengusahakan pemberian nafas mekanik pada Kai. Di umur nya yang masih 5 tahun saat itu terpaksa mereka menyayatnya agar oksigen bisa langsung disalurkan di trakea nya. Dibanding dirinya yang hanya punya satu luka sayatan, Kai punya lebih banyak dari itu. Terkadang ia berpikir mungkinkah lebih baik waktu itu ia menggugurkan Kai seperti anjuran dokter, karena mempertahankan Kai pun membuatnya Kai sendiri menderita, anak bungsu nya itu sudah merasakan begitu banyak sakit dari lahirnya.

"tidak sayang,, mama akan baik-baik saja selama jagoan mama ini juga sehat." Jawab Tao sambil mengelus pundak Kai yang mulai mengantuk dalam pelukan nya.

Kai selalu menganggap kelemahan nya sebagai keistimewaannya, ia selalu menganggap kalau ia adalah anak yang luar biasa. Meski begitu ia juga ingin menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Ia tidak pernah ingin mengetahui kondisi fisiknya seperti apa. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia ingin tau percakapan antara dokter dan orangtuanya. Ia hanya ingin mempercayai orangtuanya dan ingin selalu hidup. Karena ia berhasil melewati umur yang ke tiga belas. Ia meminta pada orangtuanya sebuah kehidupan yang normal. Ia ingin bersekolah seperti anak-anak seumurannya, bergaul dan punya banyak teman. Kris dan Tao menyetujuinya, mereka percaya Kai bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri asal Kai selalu membawa ponsel dan obatnya kemana-mana. Tapi Chanlie menolak ia tetap khawatir pada Kai karena adiknya itu bisa collaps kapan pun. Kai memohon pada gegenya sampai akhirnya ia jatuh sakit dan Chanliepun memberikan ijin.

Kini Kai sudah menginjak semester 2 di kelas 2 smp. Sejauh ini ia selalu menjaga dirinya agar tidak collaps disekolah dan rajin menjaga kesehatannya membuat keluarga nya lebih percaya lagi padanya. Ia juga selalu menuruti keinginan orangtua dan kakaknya untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan yang terlalu melelahkan , yang dapat membuatnya collaps.

Pagi ini Kai terbangun dengan daddynya yang sedang memandanginya. Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas pandangan nya membuat Kris tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anaknya itu.

"morning, champ!" sapa Kris sambil mengusak rambut anaknya itu

"hey,, daddy.. did you sleep here?" Tanya Kai

"ehm,, no! I'm just got here." Balas Kris dengan anggukan kepalanya

"ahh,, what a relieve.." Kai mendesah lega dari balik masker oksigen nya

"what you mean champ?" kris mengeryitkan dahinya bertindak seolah-olah sedang bingung

"ohh,, nothing dad!" Kai melepas masker oksigen nya kemudian mencabut dua buah kabel yang tertempel didadanya, mematikan mesin kardiograf yang berada diatas nakas samping kiri ranjangnya.

"can I ask you a favour?" Tanya Kris dengan tangan yang menopang kepala nya di ranjang sedang memperhatikan Kai yang hendak beranjak dari kasurnya.

"what?"

"just take a rest. You don't need to go to school today."

"but why?"

"today not a special day, this is just an ordinary day as usual."

"dad,, please .. I need go to school, I have test today."

"but you look a bit.."

"I'm very healthy now. I'm never feeling better than this. Last night I'm just a little worried about today test. So, I wan't my anxienty make me collaps because of it I took the mask and cardiograf on and you didn't hear anything right?!"

Tentu saja Kris berbohong, tadi jam 2 pagi suara nyaring dari kardiograf itu membuat Kris terbangun dan langsung berlari ke kamar Kai. Denyut jantung Kai saat itu begitu tinggi, Kris berjaga-jaga takut Kai akan berakhir collaps tapi untunglah serangan itu tidak berlanjut. Kris hanya membasuh keringat disekitar kening Kai lalu tertidur disampingnya.

"then, let me help to you to take shower." Ucap Kris semangat

"No Dad! I'm not kid anymore!"

"that's right! Just take a shower with me! I will help you to brush your back!" tiba-tiba saja Chanlie datang dan menyela

"no! I just want to take shower by myself!" tolak Kai. "mommy help me!" teriak Kai meminta bantuan

"Mr. Wu and you Chanlie please don't disturb my son!" Tao dengan celemek dan spatula ditangan nya segera datang lalu menarik lengan Kris dan Chanlie keluar dari kamar Kai.

"Mom you are the best." Ucap Kai dengan senyum bahagianya

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengenakan seragam, Kai berdiri didepan cermin melihat pantulan dirinya. Badan nya semakin kurus saja, urat nadi nya menonjol diantara kulit tangannya yang berwarna sedikit gelap. Kai bersyukur karena seragam sekolahnya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana kain panjang. Ia mengancing semuanya dengan rapi agar luka nya tak terlihat, juga dasinya. Tidak lupa memasang kontak lensa berwarna coklat agar ia terlihat seperti orang normal lainnya. Saat memandangi tubuhnya terkadang ia berpikir ia seperti monster, aneh dan mengerikan. Tapi tidak, ia menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Kai mengambil tas nya lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dimana keluarganya berkumpul.

Kai memakan apa yang dihidangkan mamanya seperti biasa. Chanlie yang duduk berhadapan dengan nya melirik adiknya dengan tatapan nakal.

"aigoo... lihat uri aegi sedang makan dengan lahap. Nyam ..nyam.. lihat bibirnya seperti paruh bebek." Ejek Chanlie sambil menirukan gaya makan Kai sementara yang diejek hanya diam dan focus pada makanannya.

"chanlie tak bisakah kau diam dan tak menganggu adik mu terus?" tegur Tao

"tidak bisa mom,, aku hidup untuk selalu menganggu nya.. haha.." balas Chanlie bangga lalu tertawa

"ayo cepat makan! Gege sudah terlambat!" Ujar nya pada Kai

"tidak! hari ini aku akan diantar Park ahjussi saja. Aku tidak suka setiap kali gege ikut mengantar. Gege hanya akan membuat ku malu, gege akan membawakan tas ku sampai kelas. Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku bukan anak kecil!"

"ohh,, ya aku lupa kalau kau sudah jadi ahjussi tua!" balas Chanlie sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kai. "ya sudah kalau tidak mau! Aku berangkat duluan!" Chanlie meminum susunya, menggendong tas nya kemudian mencium pipi daddy dan mommy, terakhir ia tidak lupa untuk mengacak rambut yang susah payah sudah ditata Kai dengan tangannya. Meninggalkan bocah itu dengan bibir yang manyun beberapa senti kedepan.

Tidak lama setelah itu Kai pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan supir dan mobil yang khusus disiapkan untuknya. Selama diperjalanan Kai teringat lagi akan mimpinya semalam. Sebenarnya itu sebuah flash back :

Kai kecil sedang duduk ditaman rumah sakit. Ia sedang ingin menikmati sinar matahari pagi yang begitu cerah tanpa gangguan dari siapapun termasuk gegenya Chanlie. Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak perempuan mendatanginya lalu menyodorkan nya sebatang lollipop berwarna pelangi. Kai terkaget, ia tak langsung mengambil permen itu.

"ayo makanlah, kau terlihat begitu sedih!" ucap anak perempuan itu

"apa kau tak tau cara membukanya? Baiklah,, aku akan membukakannya untuk mu." Lalu anak itu membukakan bungkus permen itu lalu memberikannya kembali pada Kai

"sesuatu yang manis selalu bisa membuat mu kembali tersenyum, termasuk permen ini."

"tapi mereka melarangku untuk makan yang manis-manis terlalu banyak dan permen ini cukup besar." Akhirnya Kai bersuara

"mereka pasti hanya takut gigi mu berlubang. Tidak perlu takut yang penting kau harus langsung gosok gigi setelah memakan permen ini."

Berkat pujuk rayu anak perempuan itu Kai memakan permen nya.

"apa kau tidak takut melihat ku?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap mata anak perempuan itu dan anak itu baru sadar akan warna mata Kai yang aneh dan bagian tubuh Kai yang punya banyak bekas sayatan. Anak itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab

"uwahh,, mata mu seperti kucing,, tapi lebih menyeramkan lagi, tubuh mu juga banyak luka. Kau seperti 'monster',,"

"jadi kau takut?"

"tidak juga,, tidak semua monster jahat. Aku menonton monster inc dan banyak monster yang baik. Ku rasa kau juga 'monster' yang baik."

"jadi kau tak takut?"

"iya."

Baru saja percakapan mereka dimulai. Tapi seorang pria berjas putih sudah memanggilnya terlebih dahulu dari kejauhan. Anak itu segera pamit pergi meninggalkan Kai sendirian dibangku taman.

Flash back off

.

.

"perasaan untuk memiliki.. aku ingin memilikinya mom.."

Kai teringat lagi akan perkataan mommy nya tentang apa itu cinta.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dan matahari mulai berwarna keemasan. Kai sudah memasuki lagi mobil nya menuju rumah tapi baru berjalan sebentar Kai meminta Park ahjussi untuk membawanya ke daerah myeongdong. Ia ingin menghabiskan sore hari ini sendirian sambil makan disebuah café. Ia meminta Park ahjussi untuk menjemputnya 2 jam lagi. Sebelum itu juga Kai sudah meminta ijin pada mommynya.

Kai meninggalkan tas nya dimobil karena ia tidak ingin merasa keberatan. Ia membuka kontak lense nya lalu memakai snapback untuk menutupi matanya. Kai berjalan santai menikmati keramaian orang-orang yang sibuk berjalan-jalan kesana kemari, daerah myeondong memang sangat ramai pengunjung. Kai berhenti didepan zebra cross, ia hendak menyebrang tapi lampunya sudah hijau nya sudah berganti kuning sementara itu seorang gadis dari jauh berlari dengan cepat menginjakan kakinya begitu saja di zebra cross disaat lampu baru berganti merah. Ia berusaha berlari lebih cepat lagi namun sebuah mobil berjalan terus tanpa memperdulikannya. Kai yang melihat itu segera berlari lalu menarik gadis itu kepelukan nya, mereka terjatuh, berguling dan berhenti ketika kepala Kai berhasil membentur pinggiran trotoar.

Kai yang merasa mulai ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan gadis itu. Kai memegangi dadanya dan ia mulai terbatuk-batuk. Kejadian mengejutkan tadi membuat ransangan negative terhadap jantungnya. Rupanya gadis itu tidak diam, ia berteriak meminta Kai untuk menunggunya. Sementara Kai meraba-raba kantung celananya, mencari obat. Seingatnya ia sudah memasukan obat, ponsel dan dompet di beberapa sakunya. Dadanya sudah terasa semakin sesak. Kai memilih berlari menghindari gadis itu menuju satu lorong buntu. Disitu Kai membiarkan batuk nya menjadi-jadi dan mulutnya mulai berbusa. Gadis tadi berhasil menemukan Kai yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan. Ia menarik lengan Kai sementara Kai yang sedang lemah hanya bisa mengikutinya. Gadis itu membawa Kai masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Kai memegangi dadanya. Gadis itu segera menelpon papanya.

"annyeong! Appa!"

"ne, Kyung.. ada apa?"

"appa aku sekarang sedang bersama orang sudah menolongku dari kematian dan sekarang ia sepertinya sekarat apa yang harus aku lakukan, appa?" gadis itu berbicara dengan cepat

"maksud mu? Jangan panik Kyung!"

"dia sekarat appa!"

"bagaimana keadaannya jelaskan pada appa!"

"dia memegangi dadanya dan mulutnya berbusa appa!"

"rasakan denyut jantungnya sekarang! Buat dia lebih relaks dan kalau bisa posisinya tertidur dengan kaki lebih tinggi dari kepala. Segera bawa ke rumah sakit! Apa akan menunggu mu, jangan biarkan kesadaran nya hilang!"

Gadis itu langsung menutup telponnya. Lalu mengecek nadi Kai yang begitu lemah. Setelah membuat jok mobilnya datar. Gadis itu segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah sakit. Ia berusah mengajak pria itu berbicara. Tapi nihil Kai tak kunjung mengeluarkan satu kata patah pun jawaban. Ia hanya merintih kesakitan, di pertengahan jalan Kai akhirnya berhenti meringis kesakitan membuat gadis itu semakin panic. Ia menghentikan mobilnya sejenak, mencoba mencari denyut nadi Kai tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Tangan nya ia taruh didepan hidung Kai dan tak ada hembusan udara disana juga kulit Kai yang mulai membiru. Gadis itu merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Ia mengambil tissue lalu melap mulut Kai yang dipenuhi busa. Mengambil nafas lalu menyalurkan nafas itu melalui bibirnya ke bibir Kai setelah itu melakukan cpr. Secara berulang-ulang sambil memohon nya untuk bernafas.

"ayo bernafas lah.."

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kembali denyut jantung Kai yang lemah. Langsung saja ia mencap gas menuju rumah sakit. Begitu sampai sang papa sudah menyambutnya bersama beberapa suster. Mereka memindahkan Kai ke ranjang dan membawanya ke UGD.

Mereka segera membuka baju Kai, melepaskan semuanya hingga Kai benar-benar bertelanjang dada. Pria tampan berjas puith yang sudah mulai berumur itu terkejut melihat mata Kai dan satu luka bekas sayatan operasi didada Kai. Ia menyentuh bekas jahitan yang berada diantara rongga paru-paru itu dengan pelan.

"dokter Oh, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Seperti nya ini penyakit jantung. Tapi kita tidak punya rekam medis pasien ini." Tanya salah satu suster disitu

"tidak apa-apa. Ia menderita TOF. Dan pertama siapkan ventilator, obat propanol dan IV 0,1 dan bawa defrilator untuk berjaga-jaga."

"dok, denyutnya melemah."

"kita harus segera memasang ventilatornya."

"baik dok."

"suster tolong cek pH darahnya."

.

.

.

"sugoeseoyeo.."

Penanganan akhir telah selesai dan Kai pun ditempatkan diruangan ICU karena keadaan nya yang belum sepenuh nya stabil.

Gadis tadi langsung menghampiri appanya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Kai.

"appa, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"dia sekarang sudah lebih baik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"tadi aku hampir tertabrak di zebra cross lalu dia datang menarik ku lalu kami terjatuh dan berguling sampai kepala nya menghantam pinggiran trotoar. Ia berlari begitu saja sebelum aku sempat berterimakasih lalu aku mengikutinya dan menemukan nya sedang kesakitan, aku membawanya ke mobil, menelpon appa, dan membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"jadi kau yang membuatnya collaps." Ucap sang dokter kesal sembari menjitak kepala anak bungsunya itu. "Kyungsoo appa tidak tau apa yang akan omma mu lakukan kalau sampai ia tau bagaimana perilaku seminggu ini selama di Seoul. Kau bahkan hampir membunuh anak orang!"

"baiklah dokter Oh Sehun, appa ku yang tercinta, aku minta maaf tapi tolong jangan beritau kan omma, ok!"

Bagaimana pun juga Sehun tidak pernah tahan dengan aegyo Kyungsoo. Meskipun magnaenya ini sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya Minseok yang bertingkah layaknya seorang princess, Kyungsoo lebih mirip dengan kuda liar. Ia tidak bisa diam barang sedetik pun. Berlari kesana kesini, mencoba ini dan itu, menantang bahaya, Sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghentikan putrinya itu. Jadi biarlah,,

Satu hal yang tidak Sehun mengerti adalah bagaimana bisa takdir mempertemukan nya lagi dengan Tao. Pria itu mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo yang menemukan Kai. Ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi diantara kedua orang itu. Apakah ini akibat dosanya yang dulu meninggalkan Tao demi Luhan kakak kelas baru mereka. Ia juga mengingat kejadian 14 tahun yang lalu disaat ia hampir menghancurkan rumah tangga Kris dan Tao. Hampir saja Kris meninggalkan Tao karena berpikir kalau Sehun jauh lebih baik dari nya untuk mendampingi Tao. Kris memang belum pernah tau kalau Sehun sudah mempunyai keluarga kecilnya sendiri yang membuatnya begitu sangat bahagia. Jadi tidak mungkin baginya untuk meninggalkan Luhan dan memilih Tao. Ia sadar kalau sampai saat ini pun perasaan itu masih ada untuk Tao tapi cinta mereka sekedar cinta philia, cinta kasih. Tidak ada sedikit pun nafsu atau hasrat berlebihan ingin memiliki seperti yang ia rasakan pada Luhan.

Dan apakah dosa-dosa nya itu kini harus ditebus oleh Kyungsoo, putrinya sendiri.

Haruskah ia membiarkan anaknya mencintai pemuda yang bahkan umurnya hanya sedikit lagi. Ia tau dengan jelas kondisi Kai. Dulu ia lah yang ikut dalam andil dalam operasi Caesar dan langsung mengambil ahli Kai yang kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan. Ia bahkan tak menyangka Kai bisa sampai pada saat ini. Rata-rata penderita TOF hanya bisa sampai umur 10 tahun dan rata-rata paling tinggi hanya sampai 15 tahun. Haruskah ia membiarkan anaknya mencintai seseorang yang sekarat?

Kai tersadar, ia mulai membuka nya yang terasa begitu berat. Gadis didepannya itu, mengingatkannya akan anak perempuan masa lalu, si anak manis pemberi permen. Entah kenapa Kai merasa bahwa mereka adalah satu orang yang sama. Tatapan mata itu sama. Bolehkah ia berharap kalau gadis itu akan mengingatnya?

"hey,, apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Kai mengangguk begitu pelan. Kemudian ia baru menyadari kalau saat ini ia berada dirumah sakit. Ia tau persis tempatnya saat ini adalah ruang ICU. Pandangan nya menurun kebawah, ia tidak lagi mengenakan baju dan semua bekas sayatan itu terlihat jelas, dibagian dada, ketiak, antara leher dan tulang rusuk, dan beberapa bekas tusukan jarum dilengan kiri dan kanan nya akibat kesulitan dalam mencari pembuluh darah. Kai sadar kalau saat ini ia tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup, tanpa semua peralatan medis ini, ia tak akan hidup. Ucapan gadis itu dimasa lalu.

'Monster..'

.

.

 _It has started_

 _I'm sending a danger signal drom inside_

 _Don't be afraid,_

 _Love is the way,_

 _Shawty I got it,_

 _You can call me monster_

Kai perlahan tidak memperdulikan keadaan nya lagi, sebelumnya perempuan itu juga sudah pernah melihatnya. Hanya kali ini ia benar-benar melihat semuanya tanpa kecuali. Ia juga ingat bagaimana gadis itu berusaha menyelamatkan nya saat dimobil. Gadis itu bahkan mencium nya duluan. Bolehkah ia egois? Meski ia belum mengerti benar apa artinya cinta. Tapi ia tau kalau ia begitu menginginkan gadis itu.

 _I'm your antinomy, I'm a part of your existence_

Yah,, Kai sangat menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi bagian hidupnya

Bisakah ia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama gadis pujaannya itu nanti. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak rintangan didepannya. Kai ingin bertanya namun mulutnya yang disumpal dengan tabung ventilator, membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata patah pun. Haruskah untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menyerah? Menyerah untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik yang sudah lama membayang-bayanginya.

 _I'm engraved in your heart_

 _So even if I die, I wanna live forever_

 _Come here girl,_

 _You call me monster_

"apa kau mengingatku? Awalnya aku tak ingat tapi begitu melihat mata mu, aku tau itu kau." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman nya yang begitu manis

" _monster.."_

I'll go into your heart

Sesaat mata mereka bertemu dan dunia hanya seolah tercipta hanya untuk mereka. Biarkan mereka mencintai walau ada begitu banyak rintangan didepan. Karena yang paling penting hanya ..

 **Kai love the 'goddes' Kyungsoo**

 **And**

 **Kyungsoo love the 'monster' Kai**

.

.

.

End..

Notes :

TOF itu tetralogy of fallots, penyakita jantung bawaan yang kompleks dan termasuk mematikan. Penyakit ini juga kasus nya ga selalu sama disetiap penderita ada juga ternyata yang ringan dan bisa sembuh tapi ga sedikit yang berakhir fatal. Kebanyakan kasusnya tidak dapat dibantu dengan donor jantung. Kalau ga salah,, hehe,, yang tau bantuin..

Heterokromia itu bisa dibilang kelainan dari genetika yang menyebabkan warna iris mata yang berbeda, ada macem-macem bisa setengah mata atau full ada yang sepasang ada yang Cuma satu mata aja.

Yang di italic itu terjemahan bahasa inggris dari lirik lagu exo monster.

Yeahh.. end juga,, aku ngetik sampe malam agar ini selesai. Maaf typho nya.. Dan juga ini jalan cerita nya mungkin pasaran. Tapi inti nya aku tidak menjiplak. Mohon maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan obat atau tindak medis di FF ini, jujur aku udah baca banyak artikel tapi tetep aja ga kebayang harus gimana. Tidak ada sequelnya karena ini justru sequel dari FF 'Our Babies, Our Happiness' kemungkinan aku ga bisa lanjutin FF itu lagi karena stuck dan ini dan itu lah.. tolong jangan marahin aku yah.. tapi dalam FF ini aku sudah berusaha merangkum semuanya biar ga penasaran lagi. Anyway,, mv EXO Monster keren yah,,,

Adakah yang beranggapan sama kaya aku kalau ini justru lebih kaya pembukaan atau awal. Pengen bikin lanjutan tapi kalian juga udah bisa nebak kan akhir nya akan gimana. Biasa nya pada protes kalau berujung angst.

Thank you udah mau baca apa lagi sampai komen.

Hehe ,,, pengen bangetlah dapet komen yang banyak..

Sampai jumpa di FF aku selanjutnya yang kemungkinan tidak bagus.. haha..


End file.
